


同病相爱

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: 预警：43骨科
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 8





	同病相爱

*

暑假刚放两天，夏女士就挨个找去夏之光和焉栩嘉房间，让他俩收拾好衣服和生活用品，她过几天要和他们爹出差，送他们去乡下舅姥姥家住段时间，夏之光眼神都不挪，躺在床上按手机

“我自己在家能把自己顾好的，不用去什么乡下吧”

“就当去看看老人家，照顾一下她行吗？”夏女士握着门把手叹口气

夏之光这才停下按手机的手，快速点了下头，“妈记得带上门。”

夏女士想起什么似的，关到一半的门又打开，对着夏之光嘱咐，“在那儿别和嘉嘉吵架了，你是哥哥。”

“我哪吵的过他，我哪里想和他——妈！”夏之光还没说完门就哐的关上了，气的他捶了下床

这边焉栩嘉答应的很快，夏女士刚说完，他就“唔”了一声，说知道了，夏女士过去摸摸他的头，笑着说，“不要再和哥哥吵架了，你们要相亲相爱才是。”

*

路程远，夏女士开了三四个小时才七拐八拐的开进这里，夏之光和焉栩嘉坐在后座各自戴着耳机，头转向两边，中间仿佛隔着太平洋

临下车，夏女士又嘱咐一遍两个人别吵架，别给舅姥姥添麻烦，夏之光帮忙卸行李，不耐烦的说知道了知道了，焉栩嘉抿嘴握了握书包带子，过去抱了她说路上小心

两个人站在甚至还不是水泥做的地上，看车越开越远，夏之光提起行李箱先转身，看焉栩嘉还看着来时的路，“你傻了？还不提行李箱”

“他们不是去出差，他们是要离婚了。”焉栩嘉两眼放空，一动不动的站着

夏之光手一滑，握着的行李箱哐的摔到地上，他猛的揪住焉栩嘉的衣服领子，眼神凶狠的瞪着他，“你在瞎说什么？爸妈怎么会突然离婚？”

“他们吵了这么多次你通通都没印象了吗？爸已经多久没回家了你知道吗？”焉栩嘉像看傻子一样看他，拂开他的手，过去拉走自己的行李箱

夏之光愣在原地，脑子里像在放幻灯片，唰唰跑过很多很多的场景，停在他妈歇斯底里满脸泪的脸上

*

幸好舅姥姥住的不远，黄泥路不平坦，他俩拖着行李箱不好走，提着走又很重，舅姥姥一个人住，小院子里种了些蔬菜，夏之光性格开朗嘴甜更讨长辈喜爱，没多久，舅姥姥已经被他逗的笑的眼睛都看不见

焉栩嘉只是脸长得甜，有些局促害羞，就站在一边，四处打量这小屋子，上面还有一层，楼梯很窄是木质的，舅姥姥年纪大了上下楼梯不方便，不再住在楼上，上面就空了，现在就让他俩住楼上

夏之光费劲的把行李箱挪上去后才发现楼上就一间房一张小木板床，这意味着他得和焉栩嘉睡一起了，他还没说什么，转头看见焉栩嘉的表情，他就火了，“我还没嫌弃你呢，你拉什么脸？”

焉栩嘉暼了一眼他就下楼去了，夏之光火烧到头顶，这人居然这么嫌弃他，于是扒在楼梯口喊他，“行，你睡外面地上好了！”

舅姥姥从厨房里伸出头问怎么了，焉栩嘉说没什么，他来找块布，想擦擦楼上的床，舅姥姥让他去院里打盆水，用药草泡过了再擦，这样就没有虫子了

再上楼，夏之光在折腾电扇，这地方就别奢望空调了，不知道是不是要下雨了，空气闷的很，他已经出了一身汗

焉栩嘉弯着腰拿布擦床，夏之光没好意思自己休息让他一直干，偷偷转了电扇的方向对着他吹，自己下楼去洗脸

*

两个人吃完晚饭帮忙洗碗，院里有口井，井水冰凉凉，非常舒服，两个人难得一起做事没有剑拔弩张，甚至是第一次洗碗，但夏之光看了他两眼就是忍不住开口刺他，“妈让我们别吵架，你看你不说话就吵不起来。”

焉栩嘉懒得理他，把洗好的碗端进屋里去，舅姥姥切了个甜瓜分给他们哥俩吃，夏之光第一次吃这么甜的甜瓜，浸过井水后吃起来很爽，连闷热的暑气都被驱逐出身体，焉栩嘉也吃的眼睛弯起来，他爱吃甜的，夏之光就做一做好哥哥把最后一块留给他

没过多久真的下起大雨来，山里信号没那么好，网卡的要命，夏之光玩游戏玩的贼气，结果这雨不仅下个不停还越来越大，头顶的灯突然就灭了，舅姥姥在楼下说停电了，你们俩早点睡吧

夏之光来之前可真没想到还会遇到这状况，幸好他带了充电宝，打开手电筒翻行李箱找去了，还没翻到充电宝，脑中一道光闪过，焉栩嘉怎么还没上来

焉栩嘉还在楼下洗澡，洗到半途没电了，他怕黑，又不敢喊，只能自己摸黑洗完，摸水龙头时摸岔了不知道摸到什么吓了一跳，大叫一声，愣是不敢动

夏之光听他这声喊就知道他怕的不行，洗个澡磨蹭半天，这下困里面了吧

这浴室就是拿道帘子遮上的，夏之光一掀，焉栩嘉又吓一跳，“没事儿是我是我”

“我拿手电筒照着，你赶紧冲完”夏之光拿手电筒往他身上一照，焉栩嘉下意识就拿手遮住自己，夏之光被他这一遮起了逗弄的心思，“咱俩小时候还一个浴盆洗澡呢，你害什么羞”

“你快走啊，不用你照”焉栩嘉臊的满身都红了

夏之光其实看两眼就挪开了，两眼乱晃，焉栩嘉细皮嫩肉白的像会反光，比他看过的片子里的光裸女性给他的冲击力还大，于是放下了帘子，只把手机伸进去当灯照着

焉栩嘉匆匆把自己身上的泡沫冲掉随便擦一擦穿好衣服就出来了，夏之光摸摸自己鼻子，在前面照着路

下大雨有个好处，不用电扇空调也能感觉到凉爽，夏之光记事以来第一次和焉栩嘉睡一张床，非常奇怪和微妙，在这张小小的木板床上，两个人虽然背对对方，却能清晰的听到对方的心跳声和呼吸声

夏之光最后强迫自己去听雨声数羊睡着了，但梦里还是没摆脱掉焉栩嘉，入眼是白花花的肉体，怯生生的，睁着大眼睛看他

*

焉栩嘉赖床严重，夏之光先下楼去解决个人卫生，舅姥姥早就起床了，做了早饭等他们

依旧在停电，下了一夜的雨，这边排水系统不好，水满上来了，舅姥姥家地势高没怎么的，其他家的家门口像河一样，夏之光站在门口看，说要去帮忙吗

焉栩嘉穿着睡衣揉揉眼睛，说下午去吧

两个人出门没走几步就停住了，水已经漫到膝盖了，最深的估计到大腿，还可能到腰，焉栩嘉朝他摇摇头，往后撤，夏之光也只能往回走，结果焉栩嘉突然抓住他胳膊抖的不行

“你怎么了？”

“水里，水里有蛇，刚游过去了。”焉栩嘉深呼吸，心跳在不自觉加速

“哪儿呢？”夏之光低头看

焉栩嘉不想再看，使劲拽他胳膊，“快走啊”

“是这条吗？”夏之光猛的一伸手，扼住一长条物种的头抓起来给焉栩嘉看

焉栩嘉差点一句国骂出口，吓得跌在水里，身上都湿了，夏之光马上去拉他，焉栩嘉打开他的手，气呼呼的自己站起来走回去了

夏之光右手捏着那长条物种凑近仔细看了看，原来是鳝鱼，应该是附近溪里游出来的，长的好肥，晚上可以加餐了

那条鳝鱼被舅姥姥用料酒炖了很久炖透了炖烂了，夏之光只夹了段尾巴抿着，焉栩嘉还是拉着脸不理睬他，连鳝鱼也不吃

“你吃嘛，姥姥说很补的”夏之光殷勤的拿大调羹给他舀到碗里

连舅姥姥也劝了，焉栩嘉没好意思犟着，大半都进了他的肚子，炖鳝鱼的汤也喝了不少，舅姥姥年纪大了不能多吃

*

夜里又下起小雨，夏之光是被焉栩嘉拱醒的，他才翻过身，焉栩嘉就拱进他怀里了，满头的汗，半梦半醒的，嘴里一直喊热

还停着电呢，夏之光也没办法，只好拿张什么纸扇着，有了点风开始舒服起来了就哼两声，和小猪似的，夏之光咬牙，你就是生来折腾我的啊弟弟

没想到更折腾的在后面，焉栩嘉靠在他怀里，在拿手自渎，嘴里慢慢露出几声呻吟，夏天穿的少，他握着那东西隔着宽大的短裤时不时戳到夏之光的大腿上，夏之光感觉自己的腿像火柴盒上的硝皮，被他蹭一下就冒火星，连嘴巴都莫名干燥起来，想找点水喝

“真是烦死了！”夏之光把他推远，猛的坐起来，想抓自己的头发冷静，可惜他早剃了寸头，什么也抓不着

身后焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊的喊他，“之光，我好难受啊”

夏之光感觉脑中那根弦一下就崩了，又默默躺回去，凑近他耳边让他小声点，左手捂住焉栩嘉的嘴巴，右手覆在他手上帮他释放出来，白色的液体全射在夏之光身上和手上，人又睡死过去了

“好你个忘恩负义的”夏之光脱掉背心，拿纸巾擦干净自己的手，低头看自己还十分精神的性器，只能自己解决

*

焉栩嘉今天下楼不论洗脸吃饭还是玩手机，都能感觉到夏之光吃人一样的眼神，是真的，他都能听到夏之光盯着他磨牙的声音

“你得狂犬病了？”焉栩嘉疑惑

“你才得狂犬病！”夏之光气的冒烟，这个人居然什么都不记得了和没事儿人一样，于是恨恨的帮舅姥姥择菜不再看他

到下午积水逐渐退去，附近几个小孩蹚着水从门口经过，有胆大的问夏之光焉栩嘉哥哥要不要一起去池塘抓鱼

夏之光和焉栩嘉在城市长大，还没抓过鱼呢，蠢蠢欲动的也跟去了

虽说是去池塘抓，但只是在旁边的溪流里，夏之光挽起裤脚到膝盖，焉栩嘉在水里像进了泥地，生怕摔倒，每步都走的小心翼翼，看见鱼也不伸手抓，一个劲喊之光这里有鱼这里有快来啊

等夏之光蹚水过去，鱼早就跑了，这里小孩都是抓鱼能手，早抓了一箩筐，笑两个哥哥四手空空，夏之光这怎么能忍，让焉栩嘉在那边堵着鱼

最后倒是抓住了几条鱼，两个人几乎全身都湿了，就提着鱼跑回去赶紧洗澡换衣服

听舅姥姥说晚上就能来电了，两个人差点感动的哭出来

焉栩嘉前脚拿着换洗衣服进浴室，夏之光后脚就跟了进来，太阳马上就落山，屋里只有昏暗的光线，只能看到模糊的轮廓

“一起洗吧，快一点”夏之光先脱了自己的短袖

焉栩嘉点点头，转过身背对他脱了衣服裤子，结果就被夏之光压在墙上

“你干嘛？！”焉栩嘉压低嗓音吼他

“你真的不记得昨天夜里我们做了什么？”夏之光贴着他耳朵小声说

焉栩嘉只记得昨天夜里热的他难受，难道还做了什么？

“我都帮了你了，也帮帮哥哥吧。”夏之光用膝盖顶开焉栩嘉的腿缝，把自己勃起的性器戳进他的腿缝里，“快夹好了嘉嘉”

焉栩嘉浑身一抖，夏之光这个臭流氓

夏之光使劲往他腿间撞，性器磨的他大腿中间又痛又热，还时不时碰到他的，焉栩嘉也忍不住硬了，伸手去摸，被夏之光抢先握住，热气喷在他后颈，“想起来了吗？我昨晚就是这样帮你的”

焉栩嘉闭眼仰头哼出声，脑子里终于闪过些什么

最后夏之光射在他的臀缝里，两个人缓过高潮的劲，夏之光在他肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，焉栩嘉吃痛的推他

“现在你总会记得牢了吧”

焉栩嘉皱眉开水龙头冲凉，冲掉身上夏之光留的腥臊气味，突然开口，“你以后跟妈还是爸？”

“你应该是跟着妈吧，一个跟妈姓，一个跟爸姓，他俩还真有远见”

“你——”夏之光突然不知道该怎么回答，两个人沉默的洗好出来

*

来电后不久，夏之光就接到夏女士的电话，问他愿不愿意以后和她生活，夏之光把头都要挠破了，什么都没回答，他很想问很想骂人，你们为什么会把婚姻过成这样？为什么不挽留对方？为什么只有我才知道？这样我连帮你们挽救都没法，我不想这个家分崩离析我不想和你们分开，我才和焉栩嘉——但他什么也说不出口

夜里夏之光看着天花板发呆，夏女士说过两天就接他们回去，他觉得这里挺好的，什么都不用面对，他甚至不想回去就一直住在这里

“爸说送我出国念书。”一直背对他的焉栩嘉突然出声

“什么？！”夏之光瞬间回神

“爸前两天给我打电话，说让我和他一起移民。”焉栩嘉翻了个身面对他

“那你怎么说？”夏之光什么都不关心，只关心焉栩嘉是否和他一条心

焉栩嘉不说话了，只睁着双水润的大眼睛看着他，空气安静了半晌，夏之光一直没等到回答，心沉到底，低低的说了句我知道了就翻身背对他

*

两个人又如同来时一样，坐在后座各自戴着耳机看着两边，来的是夏女士的助理，夏之光松了一口气，生怕她再问那个问题

到家后又各自关进房间里，焉先生晚上来接走焉栩嘉，夏之光连房门都没有开，只听见对面房门开开关关，和走廊里的脚步声

夏之光暑假后去大学报道，在校门口倒碰见了焉栩嘉

“你来做什么？”夏之光挑了挑眉，但心里确实有点开心

“我明年高考完再出去。”

“好了好了我知道了”夏之光一听这个就烦，不用一直提醒他他们俩以后真的要隔着太平洋了

焉栩嘉抿了抿嘴凑近他耳边，“我肩膀上的牙印消了，我怕再会忘，你要不要多咬几个？”

夏之光瞪大眼睛，怎么也想不到从焉栩嘉嘴里能说出这样的话，但说了就不要后悔！

异地恋也不是不可以嘛

*


End file.
